This invention relates generally to trigger devices for firearms and more particularly concerns mechanisms adjustable to vary the trigger pull or tension of competition firearms.
The trigger pull of a factory made trigger device is not easily maintained at a constant poundage. As parts of the trigger mechanism wear, the pull gets lighter and there is presently no way to adjust it in the field. Frequently, parts of the mechanism may wear so severely that it becomes necessary to replace the trigger entirely.
This becomes a particular problem for competition shooters since constant sensitivity of their trigger pull is extremely important while the repetitive use of competition shooting increases the wear and therefore the inconsistency.
As a consequence, competition shooters frequently have their trigger mechanisms at the gunsmith shop for replacement of parts and tension adjustment. This is a relatively expensive process and there are few gunsmiths skilled to meet the requirements of the competition shooter. Furthermore, even if a gunsmith has been able to make the appropriate adjustment, use during a single competition may cause the tension to vary, leaving the shooter with little option other than to carry replacement trigger mechanisms to the competition or use the loose tension device.
Adjustable trigger tension mechanisms are known in the prior art, but they are very complex and not capable of user adjustment in the field. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a trigger tension adjuster operable by the user in the field to adjust the trigger pull of a weapon.